The life of the hit man
by XxThe BossxX
Summary: the life of the good parts and the bad parts
1. Chapter 1

SThe Life of a Hit man

Chapter 1

A young man was sprints down the corridor looking for the one door of hope " boss where you at?" he screams the young man slowing down to a jog. Gun shots roaring from behind the young man, the young man jumps into the closest room he can find. Just his luck it's the janitor closet. "Great now I can mop the floor when this is over. "he remarks pulling out his own five-seven reading his body for a jump. Hearing gun shot behind him. He peaks his head around the door farm to see two dead bodies lying on floor he turns his head to look the other way to find a person filmier "thank god" he said. Stepping out of the closet "No thank me, how long were you planning to hide in the there Naruto?" Sasuke said "just waiting for back up. "Naruto said "Hurry up the boss is waiting" he responded "Sorry for the trouble." he retorted.

They are running down the halls sasuke is leading, taking sharp turns not allowing Naruto to slowing down."Boss sorry we are late" Sasuke knelling on one knee and one knuckle touching the floor panting from the run, Naruto doing the same "Boss I am so sorry, we had visitors following Naruto" he said "I heard" the boss said.

Naruto now standing walking up to the boss unable to show his smile he hugs the boss "good to see you Gaara" Naruto said "its been awhile Naruto" he return his smile walking up to sasuke taping his shoulder "who were our guest" Gaara asked "two thugs from the Miller group" he replied shaking his head back and forth "they didn't have to die sir, it was unneeded" - he said "sometimes dead is the only friend of ours" - gaara said "call the others." -he requested "we have to see our friends." Gaara said Naruto and Sasuke making a few phone calls.

R&R

The boss Out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seven Different men stood in front of Gaara. Standing in front of him, is the two bodies sasuke shot. "This is coming in to my house; I can't stand this." Gaara yelling at the men in front of him! "Shino I thought you took care of the miller expansion!" gaara starting to walk to him. "I can't stand for a failure" he turns points at Naruto and he puts his thumb down. "alright boss" Naruto rush past gaara, Naruto grabs shino by the biceps pulls him into the hall. Yelling started just to end by a single gunshot. Naruto comes back into the room rubbing his face, with his Solid Mini Checks Jacquard Silk Tie.

Naruto Starts to walk back when a siren starting to wail. Gaara hits the floor Naruto jumps on Gaara to cover him. Sasuke rushes to the window to find a truck full of people with ak-47, bullets roaring. Naruto starts to pull Gaara to Gaara's desk when he got to the desk he press a drawer deeper which makes a *click* sound then by a shuffling sound. Under the desk pushed forward and a stair well appears and Gaara starts to dives into the stairs to find two rooms one for Gaara and one for guns. Naruto grabs Multipliable M4-A1 and went up the stairs to find Sasuke "here Sasuke " - Naruto screams over the sound of gun fire throwing the gun, Sasuke grabs it and fire mutable burst of fire at the truck. The truck exploded fire stop unable to tell if there dead or reloading there guns "with the boss Now!!" Naruto Yells, everyone rushes to the stairs Sasuke is the last one down the stair to get in and he press the button at the bottom stairs which closes the stairs well to the out side world little creeks light shining though solid cell ling where the stair was. "Gaara you ok" Naruto "what in god name where you think Naruto?" Gaara. while Gaara and Naruto were fighting. sasuke was asking if ever one was ok, "Kiba was shot in the arm he was bleeding badly. Shikamaru was shot in the leg looks like he won't be able to walk on it foreve. Rock was only shot though the hand it look like a though and though. He can problem use it tomorrow. Canker was KIA." Sasuke reported to Gaara, Naruto took the news and stood up and walked up to where the stairs use to be Naruto slammed the button with the side of the his fist . At the moment you can hear foot steps. "Naruto where you going?" Gaara " Sorry boss but I got to fix something with the house did you realize that there are to many dust bunnies in here I think might check something really quick" Naruto smirked " I think you might be right" Gaara "sasuke press the button when I am out of here" Naruto said, he look back and grab a m4-A1 and grab a couple of extra clips. "Naruto what if you don't come back" Gaara asked " tell Sakura that it was good run" Naruto rushed the stair and cocked the gun and went running up the steam gun fire which was ever where all at once. Naruto sled behind a book case right next to the desk Naruto shot a couple of people they don't go down Naruto stand up and fire a couple of more times.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto empty the clip as the empty clip drop to the floor, He started to reload when a bullet it hit the side of the gun, and the gun broke. "Fine since I can't use guns why not knives." Naruto grabs the bag beside the desk, he always wanted to go back to the days of the ninjas, and he loved it. But out here in Brooklyn they got better things, then kunai and all that stuff Naruto was the first and the best with the guns. That is why gaara choose Naruto as the hit man of the "family business." Naruto didn't like what he did but he had other plans then die today. Naruto opens the bag and grabs the pouch, and puts it on his belt. Opens the pouch and pulled out a kunai he see's. The closest person he sees then he sprints at him. And stabs the kunai straight to his heart and he grabs the body before falling. Throws the corpse to the next person he see's. As he falls the man fires more bullets in to the dead corpse. Puffs of red smoke come out the other side Naruto throws the kunai at the next person. He jumps up. Gun men shoots him from a far shot, Naruto in the air, shot in the shoulder. Naruto screams out in pain. Naruto pulls out his five-seven and shots him square in the head. He lands spins his body his tux spins in the air behind him he stops short and see the last guy he pulls ready his shoulder then shots the last person in the leg. the man falls starts to try crawl away from Naruto stands and walks to the man grabbing his shoulder. He picks him with his good arm and then he pulls him to the desk Naruto kicks, the desk over and the stair well is now showing. Several guns are now pointing at Naruto from the bottom of the stair well. Naruto smile " miss me " - he says " took you awhile Naruto" gaara agrees, sasuke starts to walk up to stairs Naruto " here have one of the dust bunnies…"Naruto fumbles he starts to fall down the stairs sasuke and gaara grab Naruto and though him on to the bed. " when the hell was he going to tell us that he got shot" sasuke mumbles. rock points out the shoulder blade that is badly bleeding from the gun shot "looks like he was shot there but it didn't go through all the way" sasuke agrees "Kiba get me the medical set " gaara starting to rip the buttons from Naruto shit " oh my god the socket was hit this might be more trouble then we thought." Gaara grabs his cell phone and walks up the stairs " Yo… Tsunade… I need help....its Naruto" Gaara closes the phone and start to turn around just to find a slaughter zone " Rock!!" Gaara calls down Rock jogs up the stairs and start to turn to see was he was looking at "oh my god what happened in here" Rock starting to walk to the dead bodies. " I need you to clean this up Rock " Gaara starts to go back to the basement "but bo.." Rock starts "Now Rock" Gaara walks down stairs "yes sir" Rock groans and starts to pull the bodies out to the side yard. When he has all the bodies out in the side yard a green 1996 Lamborghini Affolter Diablo S620 pulls into the "drive way" (the reason I " " this is because its more like an mile runway) the green 1996 Lamborghini Affolter Diablo S620 power slides on to the grass in front of the door. Tsunade rushes out with Sakura which is cry Rock leans to see who was it and snickers when he see Sakura and pours gasoline on top of the corpses and grabs his favorite lighter and throw it into the pile the pile blow up the corpses suits start to burn rock kneels and starts to pray.

R&R

The Boss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When rock reenters the mansion to find Tsunade kneels over Naruto trying to fix up the wound with gauze. " I didn't call you to have you do what we just did" gaara remarks "well maybe if he didn't get shot maybe we didn't have to do this, besides shouldn't we go to the hospital! " Tsunade starts to stand sakura comes to Naruto side start to shake him " WAKE UP Wake u.." sakura start to balling now " I am sorry sakura I was suppose to tell you this if it goes to the worst" sasuke start tell just to be stopped by gaara " he says ' that we had a nice roll" gaara repeats ever single word by word sakura looks up and Sakura. starts to run up the stairs and gaara and everyone else didn't understand what that meant the next thing they hear is the 1996 Lamborghini Affolter Diablo S620 engine roaring to life " son of a.. When did she get near my pocket" Tsunade starts to follow up the stairs. The only thing keeping from everyone else follow her is Naruto and the poor condition he is in "he was good man this death shall never go unjust!" gaara stand up and starts to walk up the stairs when he hear Naruto rolling around. " sorry boss I thought they didn't get me that hard " Naruto rolls around the bed then starts to get out of bed. He stands up to fall on Sasuke " sorry sasuke looks like I didn't get better that fast " Naruto mumbles in his shoulder Gaara turns around to have his eyes wide open like he just saw a ghost " what boss thought you could lose me so fast." Naruto stumbles to him only walk normally up the stairs sasuke a missed as much as Gaara " Naruto what the h..." Gaara startled. choking back tears rushes to Naruto picking him up with a hug "whoa boss clam down. " Naruto trying to breath "Naruto what did your statement to sakura mean" sasuke question about what Naruto aid " wait did you tell her the statement." Naruto paused and look at sasuke and gaara " yeah why, you where bleeding badly in the shoulder. And we didn't tell where going to make from y gun shot. We all thought that your where going to die" Sasuke surprise by Naruto lifting him up by his collar " what did you do you Moran!" Naruto drops him and rushes to his 1996 Nissan 300ZX Twin Turbo, and darts off the same way sakura went.

R&R

The Boss

;P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh man oh man pick up!" Naruto scrambling in the car " hello " the other side of the phone said " Sakura don't hang up, its me I am not dead turn around" Naruto almost crying into the phone. " I am sorry but it's already done "sakura starts to cry again " I am so sorry Naruto when gaara said that I knew what you meant I didn't think you would be come back" sakura starts to ball now Naruto hearing car tire screeching as if turning sharp turns while going very fast " sakura slow down its ok I will be right there" Naruto starts to cry now " you can't make it Naruto you never will" sakura says right before Naruto hears a crunching noise "sakura..No" Naruto stops the car doing a 360 on the rode putting the car back into first gear pealing out to go back to gaara place " Now its get personal" Naruto Angry now leaves just smoke behind him while he zooms down the rode. Naruto doesn't even stop the car while getting out he rushing straight up to gaara screaming at him that he calls it quits and now he is alone " I see " gaara mumbles Naruto sit there and looks back at gaara eye widen slowly walking up to gaara now putting up his fist to punch gaara to get held back on the floor by all of his best friends "why" Naruto screams at gaara " what did she ever do to them why her " Naruto doesn't fight back against his friends any more and just lies down and stay there rock and Kiba jump off first then Shikamaru, then last sasuke Naruto now rolls in to a ball from the sadness. " I just don't get it why her" Naruto repeats over and over again until gaara walks up to Naruto and pulls him by the collar and slaps him across the face. " you need to get a grip she knew the dangers to be with the family, now you must know as well as it to leave the family" Gaara drops Naruto grabs his neck to start breathing. Gaara starts to back off when Kiba starts to tackle Naruto but Naruto returns the tackle with a flip and push's Kiba face to the floor. Kiba is knocked unconscious instantly .

" if you all plan to fight bring it on " Naruto screams unable to hide his anger Naruto drops to all four and starts to roar " what the.." gaara backing up more Naruto jumps on sasuke just to be kick off Shikamaru throwing him self at Naruto just to be kicked in the stomach. Falling to the floor grabbing his chest for air " what is happening " sasuke ask gaara " I thought he cured this a while ago" gaara now behind Naruto with a rope of some type now raping it round his neck Naruto instantly flips over gaara to be kick in the back and goes flying to the wall to be stop by sasuke. Gaara stops but sasuke keeps flying into the wall sasuke chough up blood when touching the wall . unable to understand what was going on Tsunade now seeing Naruto fighting gaara she starts to scream. Naruto dazed looks over at Tsunade " sorry" Naruto jumps out the window to find his 1996 Nissan 300ZX Twin Turbo against the wall Naruto slides on the hood of the car " good bye gaara " Naruto screams gaara waves back and puts his thumb down and points down " No can do boss" Naruto yells back. Naruto now peels out of the front yard to dig up earth from under his car. Just to drift sideways to the main rode down to the city.

Naruto picks up the phone starts dialing numbers couple rings later " hello this is Hinata who is this " she says calmly "Hinata this is Naruto I need a few favors" Naruto now drives down highway " ok meet at our normal place" Hinata sighs. Naruto now keeps drives down the big highways and speeds away.


End file.
